Acto de contrición
by kely-masao
Summary: :.: Cuando el amor puede ser un pecado... o dos :.: . . . . . AU/No leer personas que son sensibles a temas religiosos :'3 por favor...


Holiiii~ este es un drabble que se me ocurrió después de unos ejemplos del profesor de semiología, en su clase de los "significados" y eso… estudiar es bueno ; w ; más si te ayuda a crear fanfics x'D (?)

Aaaam… como el ejemplo ya estaba, lo único que hice fue usar a mi amado Takano san y a Onodera kun para que hicieran los honores  
(¡Ritsu te amo! \; w ;/) así que… ¡Nostálgica al ataque! ….Creo que por el título ya saben de qué va… y sí no, pues… ya lo sabrán x'D

Drabble dedicado a mi buen amigocofcofUkeCofcof Fernando… ;'3 aquí lo prometido (?)

Aaah! :geniusfacepalm: es AU… mundo alternativo… para que no se confundan ;'3 . …lo digo porque ya saben, Onodera siempre le anda diciendo que no al pobre Takano y así.

**Disclaimer: Sekaiichi hatsukoi no me pertenece, ni sus personajes… simplemente los uso para gana de yaoi… ¡Onodera, dile ya a Takano que lo amas! :'D -le apunta con un arma- (?)**

**Advertencias: **_AU, faltas a la moral religiosa (? No sé si se dice así)_**  
Pareja: TakanoxRitsu (pareja nostálgica)**

* * *

.

.

.

**Acto de contrición**

Rodaron un par de lágrimas traicioneras. Eran de felicidad, pero estaban mezcladas con algo parecido a la vergüenza. Aquellos llamativos ojos verdes suplicaban por más, mientras las únicas manos expertas que podían recorrer su cuerpo acariciaban con dedicación su rosada piel. Aferrose del otro por el cuello, sediento de su boca, uniéndola con la ajena, desesperado, dejando que la lujuria tirara de su asiento a la pena… y el otro era feliz.

-Takano san… déjelo… ya…. - musitó con dificultad cuando lo muy poco de la cordura le atacó. El aludido no dijo nada, simplemente le calló con un beso… hambriento como todos, masajeando ferozmente los labios del castaño que estaba a su merced.

Y la vergüenza no existió más… sólo un beso del pelinegro bastó para que desapareciera el resto del mundo. Y su parte hipócrita quedó tirada y burlada en alguna parte de la habitación. Únicamente los sentimientos mutuos bastaban en ese momento. Entregando recíprocamente sus secretos, tocándose y viviendo algo que exclusivamente era de y para ellos.

-Ritsu, te amo…. - El camino a la gloria era marcado por un vaivén que se volvía vertiginoso y placentero. Takano aferro con fuerza sus manos en las caderas del castaño, buscando más contacto con aquellas carnes tiernas y cálidas que le recibían con regocijo y placer. Mientras el de orbes verdes gemía el nombre de su amante y hundía los dedos en la espalda de este, y con ello, llegando a clavar las uñas en la pálida piel de Takano.

Ambos cuerpos perlados e iluminados por el candil… único testigo de semejante pecado… ¡Dios mío! ¡Eran hombres! Pero a ellos les dejó de importar eso desde hace mucho…

Cuando Takano dio un par de estocadas más, ambos derramaron su pasión clamando el nombre del ser amado. Jadeantes, tratando de recuperar hasta el alma perdida, se acostaron de lado, mirándose a los ojos… hablando con miradas todo lo que sentían. Hasta entonces el mundo cobró valor y les cayó encima, agobiándolos, aun así, uno y otro trataban de consolarse.

-Yo estoy contigo… no importa - el ruborizado Ritsu quiso llorar ante las palabras de Takano, pues sabía que era cierto… y sabía que estaba haciendo mal. Un beso puro e inocente los volvió a unir… y pasaron diciéndose cuanto se amaban entre mimos y besos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Hora del acto de contrición? - Onodera musitó la pregunta, con una mueca que pretendía ser sonrisa, y su voz tenía un tono de burla y pena. Takano salió del baño vistiéndose, con una mirada de decepción tras lo dicho por el castaño. Terminó de arreglarse el cuello de la sotana y sonrió a complicidad.

-Vístete, Ritsu. Tenemos misa de siete…

-Sí, señor sacerdote…. - Onodera se bañó y se vistió con la sotana que le acreditaba como párroco…

Eran hombres… Eran del clero… Pero a ellos les dejó de importar eso desde hace mucho…  
desde que pidieron perdón a Dios por amarse…

.

.

.

* * *

.

Hay! Lo sé… me tirarán tomates y lechugas… O_O no lo hagan por favor, hay conejitos que quieren comer, denle a ellos onegaii :3  
Creo que hay más comentario mío que fanfic, trataré de no comentar tanto…  
aaam… bueno, déjenme reviews, por favor, con sus comentarios, sugerencias, ideas de fanfic (promts), galletas o cartas de amor 3 love~ y si me van a maltratar también… hay libre expresión pero no libre agresión (?) x'D  
Bueno, ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta la otra!

Aaaah! :geniusfacepalm: ¡Fernando! Espero que lo hayas leído… después hablamos de si te gustó o no… te molestaré en las clases ;'3

:'3


End file.
